A lone Flower, in the storm
by Lily Evans Potter9
Summary: What if Lily and Harry survived that horrible Halloween night? What if it was only James who died? What would the world be like? Is Voldemort still around? What happens to Lily and Harry? read on...
1. Default Chapter

Summary: What if Lily and Harry survived that horrible Halloween night?  What if it was only James who died?  What would the world be like?  Voldemort hasn't disappeared.  He's still as strong as ever.  He's still after Lily and Harry.  What will happen?  Read on to find out. 

Disclaimer: This plot couldn't happen.  I don't own Harry Potter.  Even though I wish I could.  

            "Lily take Harry and go! It's Him! Run!-" James screamed at his wife, Lily.  Lily grabbed Harry and fled.  She ran out the back door, just in time to hear James scream.  

            "Oh no!" Lily whispered to her one year old son.  The tears fell from her pretty emerald eyes.  

She ran.  She didn't know where she was going.  Her feet took her to her best friends' house.  

When she got there, she burst through the door.  Her best friend, Lilac looked up.  She had been previously playing rolley polley.  

"What is it Lils?" asked Lilac, scared and confused.   

"H-he found us.  James told me to run.  I didn't think.  I-I just took Harry and ran.  I r-ran out the back d-door.  I-he-I heard him screaming.  I don't know what to do!"

"Shhh-don't worry Lils, everything will be okay.-"

"No it won't be.  What if-what if James-what if he's gone?  What will Harry and I do?  Where will we go?  What-"

"-Lily calm down.  Let's just wait till Siri gets home okay?"

"Yes."

"Here Lily take this.  Its-" Lilac stopped because Lily took whatever it was that was in her hand and drank it.  Without even asking what it was.  "Feeling better?"

"A little."

At that minute, Sirius walked in.  He hadn't the heart to wipe the tears from his eyes.  He had just been to his best friends' house.  Or what was their house.  He thought the worst.  He came across his best friend, James' body in the rubble.  His messy black hair poking out from under what was his front door.  The strange thing was that he hadn't found Lily, James' wife or their son, Harry.  Anywhere.  Alive or dead.

"Lilac, darling.  Something terrible has happened.-" he stopped in his tracks.  There sitting in front of him was a sobbing redhead, holding a bundle of blankets in her arms.  "Lily?" he asked, hoping that it was her.  

Lily looked up at Sirius.  He could see that her bottle green eyes were red and full of tears.  He engulfed her in a big bear hug.  

When he let go of her small frame, she looked him straight in the eye and asked "Is he…" her voice faded and she turned away.  She was afraid of the answer.

"Lily, I hate to tell you this but, he's gone.  He gave his life to protect you and Harry."

It was too much for Lily to bear.  She took Harry and flew to the fireplace; she grabbed some Floo powder and flooed to Hogwarts Castle.  She now knew there was nothing to be done to save James.  She needed to see Professor Dumbledore.  Otherwise she would lose her friends too.  

"Professor!  It has happened!" she called as she burst into the Halloween feast.  

"Lily what is it?  What has happened?" asked an apprehensive Dumbledore.

"Not here Professor." 

Dumbledore escorted Lily up to his office.  He sat behind his desk and repeated "What is it?  What has happened?"  He just noticed that James wasn't there.  He had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.  "Lily, I see you have Harry, but where's James?"

Lily started sobbing, and Dumbledore realized he must have said the wrong thing.  "He's gone Professor.  Voldemort found us.  James told me to take Harry and run.  So I did.  I ran all the way to Siri and Li's house.-"

"Lily, tell me why did you go there?  Why would you go to the home of the man responsible for your husband's death?  Unless of course you wanted revenge?"

"Sirius didn't-Sirius isn't responsible for James'd-death."

"Then who is?"

"P-Peter P-Pettigrew."

"You switched?"

"Yes.  Sirius was afraid of being forced to tell by being fed Veritaserum.  You know how that works.  I came to tell you not to take my friends from me, especially not now."

"Don't worry, Lily.  Everything will be taken under control."  

"Thank you Professor." Lily then went back to Li and Siri's place by floo powder.  

When Lily arrived she found not what she was expecting.  She was expecting just Sirius and Lilac.  She found Sirius, Lilac, Remus, Maria, Gabriella, and Genevieve.  They all were very pale.  They had been talking, but when they saw Lily they stopped immediately.  She was still sobbing.  Everyone went to console her.

Once everyone was seated, Lily completely broke down.  "Why tonight?  Why on our anniversary?  Why couldn't we have at the very least just one more night?  Why us?"  Lily was sobbing into Li's shoulder.  

"Lily I think you should go upstairs and go to sleep.  Or at the very least put Harry to bed.  He's scared; he can sense that you are troubled.  Give him here Lils." 

"No Li!  He's the last bit of James I have left.  Please don't take him away from me!"

"Lily, then take him upstairs and sleep, otherwise you will both get sick.  You must be careful…that is unless you want Harry to be an orphan."


	2. Good Bye To You?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  "Good-bye to you" belongs to Michelle Branch….

Chapter Two

            Lily's dreams were troubled.  She kept reliving the previous night's events.  Whether it was her imagination or not, she kept seeing James fighting Voldemort, and then being killed.  Luckily she was awoken by her son's shouts from him in her arms.  She fell asleep rocking him.  

            When she opened her eyes she knew where she was, but wasn't sure why she was there.  The events of the night before flooded back to her.  A single tear fell from her bright green eyes.  She still had to come to term with the fact that James wasn't going to help her feed Harry, or surprise her in the shower, or to be right there next to her when she awoke in the morning, or that he wouldn't try to surprise her by making dinner and almost burning the house down, or try to convince her to let Sirius baby sit Harry, or to organize their friends to throw her a surprise party or…the list went on and on.  

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*FLASHBACK*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            It was soon to be Lily's 20th birthday.  James had wanted it to be something that she could remember forever.  She was six months pregnant; he got all their friends together while she was visiting with her parents.  He arranged for him to take her out shopping for baby things (her favorite activity these days) and when the arrived back everything would be ready.  

            On her birthday, Lily awoke to the smell of eggs being scrambled, toast toasting, pancakes being fried, and waffles being ironed.   She heard indistinctive mumbling.  Grudgingly, she got up; she didn't want to get out of her nice warm bed.  When she got to the top of the stairs she heard James telling someone to 'be quiet so as to not wake Lily up'

            After hearing that, Lily crawled back into her bed, and pretended to be asleep.  After at most three minutes of this, Lily was bored out of her mind.  She took out her journal from under her pillow and started writing.

_May 2nd, 1980___

_Dear Diary,_

_            Today is my birthday!  I'm now twenty years old.  Apparently James is trying to make me breakfast.  He appears to be doing a pretty good job. I don't see any smoke, and I can smell the food. Which at this point I can't eat.  Why can't I eat it you ask?  Well I think James wants to give me breakfast in bed.  Oh look, here he comes now.  Won't he be surprised to see me already up and writing? _

_I might as well tell you what's new with the baby.  Last night while James and I were at Li and Siri's the baby kicked. He has very strong little legs.  He wouldn't stop.  You'd think he was playing soccer… _

_Anyway... James has made me scrambled eggs, toast, pancakes, and waffles.  I know I'm eating for two, but what is he trying to do?  Make me as big as a house?!? Oh well.  He is saying something about going shopping today.  Weird, usually we do something more romantic on my birthday.  Oh well, now he's saying something about it being rude for me to be writing while he's talking.  I guess I have to go…__Lily_

James had come in.  He brought all the food that he had so painstakingly made for his wife.  He even had Remus come over to help, and make sure there was no way Lily would be poisoned, like last time.

"How's my Birthday Girl?"

"Tired and hungry.  And you, love?" she said as she tried to get up.

"Don't waste your energy getting up.  I made you an exceptional breakfast.  I hope you like it."  She looked down at the food worriedly.  "Don't worry.  I had Remus help, so as not to poison you.  Eat up."

"James you made too much!  I know I am eating for two, but how am I supposed to eat all this?!?  Have half of it, please Jamie?" she put on a little frown, and gave him puppy dog eyes.  

"How's this, you eat your fill, then I'll eat your leftovers?"

"So then you'd be a garbage can?"

"In a way, yes."

"Oh goody, I'm having a baby with a garbage can."

"Whether or not I'm a garbage can, I love you." 

"I love you too.  Come here so I can give you a kiss."

"How about no?  I'll come over there and give you a kiss."

"Fine."  

He came over and gave his wife a kiss on the cheek.   

"Since it's your birthday, I was thinking that we could go get the baby more stuff.  What do you think?"  
            "Okay I guess.  Just let me get dressed, okay?"

"Of course.  I don't want you or the baby getting sick."

After an hour or two of shopping, an exhausted Lily and James walked into their house.  There was a deafening screech of "SURPRISE!!!"  There in their house, was Gabriella, Genevieve, Remus, Maria, Sirius, Lilac, 

Lily turned to James and asked "Were you in on this?" 

James in turn nodded apologetically.  Lily started laughing.  

"Here Lils, try some punch." Sirius offered.

"Umm, sure Siri." She took a tentative sip.  "That was the best punch I have ever had!"

"Forget about food, open some presents!"  

"Li, how old are we?"

"Three?" 

"Let me rephrase the question." She thought a moment.  "How old am I now?"

"Three?"

"If so, then I agree!  I'll open my presents."

As Lily made to sit down on the floor, James said "Lily, shouldn't you sit on the throne that was made especially for you?  We all worked so hard to make it, why don't you sit in it?" he gave her a sad, puppy dog face.

"Fine." She walked to the red and gold throne that was in a corner.  Right before she sat down, she was robed and crowned.  She slowly one by one, started to open her presets.  

After everybody had left, Lily went up to James and gave him a kiss, which he willingly returned.  "Thanks Jamie.  I really had fun.  Do you want some help cleaning up?"

"Lils, how can I ask you to work?  You're six months pregnant, and it's your birthday.  I say you should go to bed, and go to sleep instead of writing in your diary.  Good night.  I love you."

"Love you too. (A bushel and a peck, and a hug around the neck…. Sorry, I couldn't resist….) g'night."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*END FLASHBACK*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Tears rapidly coursed down Lily's cheeks.  She felt as though she was doomed.  Over the course of one night, she had lost her world.  That world had come tumbling down.  

            While she carried Harry downstairs, she heard bits of a conversation.  

            "What are we going to do, Li?"

            "What do you mean, Siri?"

            "Well, I know that he would want a funeral…should we make arrangements?"

            "No.  Let her make them…she needs closure.  And after all he was her husband…" 

            Lily walked into the kitchen, Li and Sirius could tell that she hadn't slept very well; by the fact that her normally emerald eyes, were now red.  

            "'Morning Lils" 

            "Rise and shine Lily" Lily gave Sirius a death glare.

"Rise maybe, but how can I shine? My husband is dead.  The man I love, the father of my son is gone…"

  "I didn't mean it figuratively…"

            Lily sat down at the table, trying to subdue a squirming Harry.  

            "Lils, I hate to bring this up-"

            "-Then please don't, Li"

            "I think I had better… Lily, there is the desolate job of arranging James' funeral…" she broke off.  Tears streamed down Lily's face.  "If you can't, we totally understand, and will help, or arrange it for you…"

            "Thanks guys, but I think I should do that alone…I feel-I don't know how I feel…"

(A/N: I can't write the planning of the funeral…I thankfully hasn't needed to plan one…I'm skipping straight to the funeral itself.) 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*AT THE FUNERAL*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            "…And now a few words from, James Potter's widow, Lily." Lily, wearing a long black dress with matching black gloves, and a hat that had netting to cover her face handed Harry over to Sirius and got up to address those who had come to pay their last respects to her late husband.

            "I would first like to thank you all for coming.  James, aside from being my husband was my friend.  While at school, we fell in love.  He has always stood beside me, to help me, to hold me, and to guide me.  He saved my life, more times than I can count.  In more ways than one.  If it weren't for him, I'd be dead right now.

"Last week was our third wedding anniversary.  He told me to take Harry and run.  I didn't question.  I fled with Harry.  We got out to safety.  But James didn't…

"I feel as though that this is just a dream, I hope that it's just a nightmare, I want to wake up and see his eyes peering into mine.  I want him back, at least just for one more day.  I hope that I'll just wake up.  Yet at the same time there is part of me that knows that this is the harsh reality that I must face.  It's those times that I feel as though, there's nothing I can do-I feel the weight of this reality." Lily broke off.  "I miss him…the worst part of this is that he's never going to see our little Harry grow up, to be just like him.  That he will never get to teach Harry to be a little hell raiser."

            Lily stepped down, and took Harry back from Sirius.  Sirius made his speech, and most everyone left.  It was just Lily, Sirius, Remus, Lilac, Maria, Genevieve, Gabriella, and the children.  

            Everyone except Lily started to get ready to go.  Lily sat in the front pew, holding Harry tightly to her chest, and stared ahead of her, her eyes were out of focus.  

            "Lils are you okay?" asked Remus.

            "As well as can be expected…"

            "Can I do anything for you?"

            "Can you bring him back to me?"

            "You know that I can't.  And that if I could, he'd be right next to you now…is there anything else?"  
            "Yes actually.  Could you watch Harry for me?  There is something I must do."

            "You're not going to try to kill yourself again, are you?"

            "No, I couldn't you know that.  I have Harry to take care of.  James gave his life so that we could live."

            "No one knows what will or won't do when you've lost someone you love.  Remember Charlotte?  You nearly killed yourself."

            "Remie that was different."

            "Not really.  Except this time, you've lost someone who was there with you through that, and much more."

            "Remus, would you just trust me?  Could you please just watch Harry?"

            "Yes."

            "Thank you."  With that, Lily left.  She walked out to James' grave.  She knelt down next to it, and started weeping.  She couldn't believe that he was gone.  "Oh James.  How could you leave me?  How could you leave Harry?  He needs you.  Why couldn't we have at the very least just one more night?  Why us?  Why on our anniversary?  James, why you?  Why couldn't have been me?  I don't deserve to be here; you do."  

            It started to rain.  Lily, however didn't seem to notice.  She sat right where she was, and cried.  Her tears mixed with the rain, rolling down her cheeks. 

She started to sing:

"Good-bye to you

Good-bye to everything I thought I knew

You were the one I loved

The one thing I tried to hold on to"

            Still, Lily did not get up.  Then all of a sudden, she heard someone calling her name.  She looked in all directions, until she saw the one person that she wanted to see more than anyone else; James.  She got up, and started running towards him.  


	3. FlashBacks are painful

Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I own nothing………..

Not until she was ten feet away, did she see that it wasn't James.  It was Sirius.  "Lily.  You're soaking!  You don't want to get pneumonia.  Come under here."  He pulled her under the umbrella.  "Were you visiting him?"  She nodded.  "Lily, don't worry, things will get better.  I promise…Now do you want to come back home with me?  Everyone's been worried sick about you.  Harry needs you.  Come on." 

They apparated back to Sirius and Lilac's house.  

"Lily!  Are you alright?  Where were you?"

"Where do you think I was, and how do you think I am?"

"His grave, and as well as you can be under the circumstances?"

"Correct.  Guys, it's really nice of you to let me stay with you.  Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

"Lils don't worry.  Think nothing of it.  Do you want some hot cocoa?"

"Umm, okay?"

"Go get changed, put something warm on."

"Okay."  Lily went up to the room that was 'hers'.  She didn't know what to put on.  Most everything she or James owned was gone.  It was destroyed on Halloween.  Sirius and Remus had gone to see if anything could be salvaged.  They brought back two big boxes.  

As Lily pawed through the boxes some things caught her eye.  One of which was a picture taken right after graduation; right after James had proposed.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*FLASH BACK*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Umm Lily, could I have a word?"

"Sure James."  They walked outside into the Entrance Hall.  She had her back to him.  "What's this about?"  She turned around, and James was down on one knee, holding out a velvet emerald green box, with a ring with a flower made of emeralds and a ruby on it.

"Lily, beautiful Lily Evans.  Over the years I have grown to love you with all my heart.  Over this past year, I have grown to love you with all my soul, with all my being.  I never thought I could love someone as much as I love you.  I know that without you, I would be lost.  It would be selfish of me to ask anything more of you, but I can't help but hope that you will answer yes to my next question.  Lily, would you be my Lily, and make me the happiest man alive, by marrying me?"

"Oh my god, yes of course I'll marry you!  I love you James Potter!"  She flew into his arms.

Then, Lilac and Sirius walked out into the Entrance Hall, looking for Lily and James.  They found them, in the middle of a passionate kiss.  

Sirius cleared his throat, and James and Lily jumped apart.  Lilac pulled out her camera and snapped a picture.  James and Lily both had grins on their faces.  

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*END FLASHBACK*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lily smiled at the picture.  She placed it on her nightstand right next to her wedding picture.  

Another item that caught Lily's attention was a shirt.  She picked it up and looked it over.  It was James' old Quidditch shirt.  Lily held it up to her face, and inhaled James' scent, which still lingered on it.  

Still, she pawed through, looking for more pieces of her old life.  Finally she found a pair of pajamas; she put them on and went downstairs.  

When she got into the beige living room, with the red play pen in the middle, she saw Harry playing with Godric and Salazar, Levana and Lupita, and Hermione.   They were building little houses with their blocks.  'Amazing how well they get along together.  You'd think they were biological siblings.' Lily thought to herself.  She went over to the play-pen and picked her little Harry up.  

"How's my little Harry?"  She kissed his cheek, and he giggled.  She carried him into the kitchen where the adults were.  She put Harry into the high-chair that was next to the table.  She plopped herself into the chair that was closest to the high-chair.  She looked around; Remus and Maria were talking quietly with Genevieve.  Lilac and Sirius were helping each other pour warm milk into cups.  Gabriella had left; she had to get to work.  

Lily went back to watching Harry.  In one hand, he was holding onto his stuffed wolf, in the other was his stuffed stag.  He absentmindedly started to chew on the stag's antler.  Lily laughed.  

That's when Witchy, jumped up onto the high-chair.  She was a jet black cat, with a star-shaped patch of white fur.  (She had been saved from the life of chasing mice and rats by Sirius and Remus, when they found her in what was once their friends' house.)  Harry discarded the wolf, and started stroking Witchy.  Witchy had a surprisingly good attitude towards Harry.

"Here Lils."  Lilac set a cup of cocoa down in front of Lily, totally pulling her out of her thoughts.  

"Thanks."  She took a sip.  "Mmm, good."

"Can I give you some advice?"

"Sure.  Why not?"

"This is the same advice you gave me when my parents and my brother died.  The best thing to do is to allow James to live on in your memory.  Think of all your happy memories.  We'll all share our favorite memories, try to get a laugh out of you, make you feel a little better.  Okay?"

"What do I have to lose?  Can't hurt can it?"

Everyone took a seat around the table.  Maria was holding little Hermione, while Remus was trying to handle Levana and Lupita.  They were about to drive him up a wall.  

"Levana come here.  Sit on Mummy's lap." Maria called.  Levana came and sat on Maria's lap.  Remus pulled Lupita into his lap, and handed her a cookie (to keep her subdued).  Sirius and Lilac were each sporting a twin (Godric and Salazar). 

Everyone was thinking of their favorite memory of James, trying to help Lily cope with her grief.   

"I'll go first.  My favorite memory of James was the day he met you, Lils." Said Lilac, chuckling.  "When the four of us were in the boat crossing the lake.  He wanted to get your attention…I guess he did.  Remember?  He shoved you into the lake."

"And you kinda kicked him where it hurts?  And then he fell in after you?" added Sirius.  

"Yep, and he said something about not wanting to have children anyway…."

"He did.  Its amazing that my Little Harry here doesn't have horrible birth defects because of that." Said Lily, the twinkle started to come back to her eyes.

            "My turn." Said Sirius.  "My favorite memory was when; the two of you had been going out for almost six months, two months before graduation.  He dragged me to Hogsmeade, and into all these jewelry shops.  He was fretting about getting you the perfect ring."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*FLASHBACK*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            James and Sirius were running down the passage way that led from the one eyed witch's hump to Hogsmeade.  It was dark, and the only light was that of two wands held in front of two boys making their way down the tunnel.  

"Come on Padfoot!  Hurry up!  The shop's going to close in half an hour."

            "James, I still don't see why we're rushing down to Hogsmeade, to buy Lily a ring.  Have you told her you love her?"

            "You know perfectly well that I have."

            "Honestly, Prongs, why now?"

            "Listen, Padfoot whether or not you agree that I should ask Lily to marry me or not, you should be behind me 100% no matter what.  Now would you come?"

            They had gotten out of the trap door, underneath the Honeydukes basement.  They covered themselves in the invisibility cloak and left Honeydukes.  

            It was a cool early April night.  The moon was waning, and there were millions upon millions of stars in the night sky.  James and Sirius walked down High Street all the way to a little jeweler's shop.  

            They entered the small shop.  They were amazed at the selection of jewels.  

On the left, was a display of earrings.  Some had diamonds, others rubies, or emeralds or pearls.  Some were in the shape of flowers, others squares.  Some were hoops, others had diamonds cascading down.  There were: pink flowers, with a blue center, little amethyst hearts or squares, hanging diamonds, with a pearl at the end, diamond studs in platinum, gold or silver, gold swirl hoops, sapphires, with diamonds surrounding them, tear drop shaped rubies, 14k gold diamond accented hoops, marcasite chandelier earrings in sterling silver, and many others.   

On the right was a display of necklaces.  Some had little flower pendants, encrusted with rubies, or diamonds, or emeralds.  There were also: rubies and diamonds set in white gold, pink tourmaline in 14k white gold, a gold chain with a pink topaz and diamond heart slide, multistone necklaces shaped like strings of flowers, a silver chain with amethyst, pink topaz and diamonds shaped into a heart pendant, a cultured freshwater pearl and diamond necklace in 14k white gold, and a necklace with a simple locket on it.

In the middle, more towards the right were bracelets.  There were in such abundance that it was scary.  There were: a half carat diamond bracelet, 14k gold a two tone heart, tanzanite and diamond in white gold bracelets, a multistone flower chain bracelet, a star/heart 14k white gold bracelet, amethyst in sterling silver bracelet, and so many others…

In the middle, closer to the left were whole sets of jewelry.  There was a set of ruby encrusted jewels, one of emeralds, one of diamonds, and one of amethyst.  

Smack dab in the middle, were the rings.  There were hundreds of them.  James and Sirius went to look at them.  A young woman came out from the back room.  "May I help you?" she asked.

"Yes, thank you.  I need a ring for my girlfriend.-" started James.

"Say no more, sir.  We're bound to have the perfect ring.  Tell me a bit about her personality."

"Well, she's-there is only one word to describe her; perfect.-"

"She has red hair, emerald eyes, very smart, and plans to be an Auror.  Does that help?" asked Sirius.

"Yes that does.  How about this one?" the woman asked as she took out a lovely ring with a pearl, encrusted with diamonds. 

"Nope, she doesn't like pearls; she doesn't like anything that hurt an animal to get."

"What about this one?" she took out a ring with diamonds set in rose and white gold.  

"Don't think so." Said James apologetically.  

"You said she has emerald eyes, and red hair, right?" she said, while taking out a gold ring with a flower on it.  The flower's petals were made of emeralds, while the stone on the inside was a ruby. 

"Yes, she has red hair and green eyes."  As soon as James saw the ring he exclaimed "That's perfect!  How much?"

"32 galleons, 5 sickles, and 4 knuts."

James handed over the money, to the woman and she put the ring in a little emerald velvet ring box. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*END FLASHBACK*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I didn't know he went to so much trouble for this ring!" Lily said, showing the ring to everyone, even though everyone had seen the ring at least a dozen times.

"My turn," said Remus, "My favorite memory is along what you just said Padfoot, when James helped me pick out an engagement ring for Maria." He smiled at his wife, and kissed her check.

"I guess it's my turn." Said Maria thoughtfully.  "I guess my beloved memory of James was when he serenaded you, in front of the whole school.  You should have seen your face!"

"My favorite memory was when we went Seeker Seeking."  Started Genevieve.  "Your turn Lils,"

"Well, if I had to choose, my favorite memory would be the day Harry was born." Lily said.  "When we were in the hospital room, just the three of us.  He was sitting on the edge of the bed, with his arm around my shoulder, and I was holding Harry in my left arm.  James was whispering how sweet nothings in my ear, nuzzling my neck, and kissing my cheek." 

  Tears started to form in Lily's eyes.  Her throat started to close up.  The tears spilled over the edge.  "I'm sorry." She said as she fled the room, clutching Harry in her arms.  

She brought Harry up to their room.  She set him down in the crib, with his stag, wolf, dog, and lion.  She then sat on her bed and picked up the picture that was taken at her wedding.  She stroked the photographic James.  "How could you leave me?  Why did you have to leave me?  What about Harry?  How will I raise him without you?  You didn't even let me say good bye."

She looked over at Harry, and was glad to see that he was asleep.   She lay down under the blankets and fell asleep, holding onto the picture.

A/N: so sad… I love this fic.  Don't worry, big stuff soon.  What did you think of the ring?  I think its beautiful.  As I designed it…

If you have any questions, comments, ideas, or whatever just let me know, and please review!

Lilykins: don't worry, I will continue, got plenty of ideas…

Nadia Greenleaf: Lily will not go crazy in this story, well, at least not in my opinion…for the most part of the story she will be depressed, except of course for the end…Godric and Salazar Black are Lilac and Sirius' twin boys…unfortunately they don't take after their father, they actually don't even know him.

Goldfish r yummy: I agree.  Goldfish are yummy.  Thanks

Ganymade: thanks, I think…did you like that detail?  Let me know please.

Magik Chick: thanks…


	4. The Letter

Chapter Four

A/N: Oh my gosh!  This is so much fun to write.  Thank you all so much for the reviews!  Big things to happen in this chapter. 

Lilykins: just about your review, I know I know.  But it adds to the plot in later chapters.  And about the lion, notice how the other animals are Animagus forms? Well, Lilac's Animagus form is a lion. 

Enjoy! J

            Lily woke up to find the sun's light pouring into her eyes.  She slowly got up, and looked into the crib that was set up for Harry. 

            "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed, for Harry wasn't there. 

            Sirius bounded up the stairs.  "What is it, Lils?  What's wrong?"

            "Harry!  Where's Harry?!  I woke up, and he wasn't here!  Voldemort must have got him!  Sirius we have to go save him!"  She was getting her wand and other supplies when she looked over at him, and saw him laughing.  "Let's go!  Stop Laughing!  That's my son, your godson-"

            "Lily calm down!  He's downstairs eating breakfast.  I heard him talking to himself, and decided to bring him down before he woke you."

            Lily went and tackled Sirius.  "I would have liked him to have awoken me!  I'd have preferred that to waking up and thinking the Dark Lord has him!"  She slapped him hard across the head.

            She walked down to the kitchen, walked up behind Li, and slapped the back of her head.

            "Oww!  What was that for?" asked Lilac, rubbing her head.

            "That was for allowing that dog of a husband to take Harry!  I thought the Dark Lord had him!"

            "No offense, but what would Voldie want with him?" asked Lilac.

            "There was a prophecy made concerning him and Voldemort's downfall, just please if you are going to take him please at the very least leave a note."

            "Okay, okay and I thought this goon here-" (she gestures towards Sirius)-"was overprotective of the boys."

            "Don't forget about you." Added Lily.

            "What is it?  Pick on Sirius Day?  I haven't done anything to deserve this cruel and unusual punishment!"

            "Siri," Lily started. "First off, if it was 'Pick on Sirius Day' I would be saying a lot more.  Next, you moved Harry out of the room during my slumber, which is reason enough for this punishment.  And last, it isn't unusual.  You got this all the time, back at school."

            That was when the post owls flew in.  There was a large tawny owl carrying the Morning Prophet.  It flew over to Lily.   Lily rummaged in her pocket and gave the owl the three Knuts.

            As that owl was leaving, nine more showed up.  Each dropped a letter, and left.  Lily sat in the chair next to Harry, and started to open the newspaper. 

            There on the first page, under the headline 'Double Attack: One Dead, the Other Missing' were two pictures one of Maria Jekyll Lupin, and the other of Gabriella Walters. 

            Utter shock and dismay were what filled Lily.  Two more good souls gone.  Lily handed the paper to Sirius.  She started to pick up her letters. 

            The first letter was a boring form letter, alerting her of the death of her good friend.  The second letter, however, was a letter from Lord Voldemort. 

            Look Potter, I want that boy of yours.  And I don't care who I have to kill to get him.  If I have to slowly pick your friends off one by one I will.  Give me the boy.  Your friend that is missing, you'll find her remains at the bottom of that lake across the street.  When you see what we've done to her, you'll warm up to the idea of handing that boy over.  Cause if you don't what we'll do to you'll be 10 times worse…  

            Lily stopped there, and gasped.  She couldn't continue.  Sirius took the letter from Lily's hands.  His eyes slowly got bigger the farther he read down the page. 

            "Lily," he said after a minute "How long have Voldemort been sending letters like this?"

            "Three months."

            "We should alert the authorities."

            "You can.  I need to go talk to Remus"

            "Lily, Sirius what's going on?" asked a confused Lilac.

            "Here." Sirius gave her the letter.

            "Lils, are you sure it a good thing to go over to Remus?"  
            "I think I should tell him.  I am the one who got the letter."

            "But Lily, he might turn on you.  I wouldn't mention this anytime in the near future.  Go lie down for a few minutes, or better yet take a warm relaxing bath, and Sirius, alert the authorities.  Come on Lily you cant go to Remus, not yet.  Take a rest.  Okay?"

            "But Li-"

            "No buts Lils."

            "Fine"


End file.
